Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a killer yeast.
Sake yeasts having killer character are known to be useful for the prevention of contamination with wild yeasts encountered in the brewing of sake. That is, said killer sake yeasts are immune (resistant) to killer toxins, so the preparation and the use of excellent sake yeasts having killer activity has an advantage in that not only can they not be killed by wild killer yeasts mixed therewith but they also can prevent contamination with killer toxin-sensitive wild yeasts which are more often encountered. Judging from the viewpoint of finding a countermeasure against contamination with wild yeasts, such yeasts as are resistant to as many kinds of killer toxins (also referred to as killer substances) as possible produced by wild killer yeasts and have killer action toward as many kinds of wild yeasts as possible are preferred. The hitherto known killer strains of Saccharomyces cerevisiae are, however, not completely satisfactory in this point.